


Better Late Than Really Incredibly Late

by elfiepike



Series: Memes and Misc. [5]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://l-elfie.dreamwidth.org/1136820.html">self-remix</a> meme; kinoface requested "What Makes a Romance" with Minako/Rei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Really Incredibly Late

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Makes a Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138091) by [elfiepike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike). 



Yuuichiro teased her that when she started college she'd better not have one of _those_ phases - or at least only have it where he could watch - and she'd hit him, hard, but hadn't quite gotten what he meant at the time. Still, even though she and Ami-chan moved into a dorm together ("For the experience!"), Rei spent most of her spare time at the shrine.

That's where Minako met up with her. Ostensibly they were discussing tactics, but they were really watching the latest bootleg idol DVD Minako had gotten her hands on. Rei couldn't help getting excited alongside her--without usagi there as a reason to keep her cool, she always relaxed a little easier. especially next to Minako, who's never understood artifice or propriety.

"So," Minako asked, "how's college life treating you?"

Rei gave minako a sideways look. "The same it was last week."

"No experimental urges coming over you?" Minako steadfastly avoided Rei's eyes.

"Experimental--what on earth are you talking about?"

"Don't you know that college is the time in a woman's life where she can try any avenue without recourse?!" Minako exclaimed with sudden passion, turning to finally face Rei. "Carp dime, Rei-chan! Do under others as you would have them do to your underwear!"

Rei sat back. "I really--what? You're making less sense that usual!"

"I'm asking if you'd like to go on a date with me, of course!"

"Of course? There isn't any of course! That makes no--a date?"

Minako poked her fingers together, suddenly bashful. "I've always liked you, Rei-chan. As a friend! Definitely as a friend! But. I _like_ you, too."

"Oh," Rei said. She didn't know what else to say: it felt like a part of her world--only a small part, really, since so much of her world would always and unchangeably be devoted to Usagi--was shifting in huge ways.

"And since college girls are supposed to, you know, be experimental..." Minako trailed off. "We can pretend we never talked about this. Discretion is the better part of velour and all that."

"No, Minako-chan," Rei said, reaching out to hold Minako's fidgeting hands in her own. "Yes."

"Yes?" Minako's eyes practically sparkled when she was interested in something, dazzling so bright Rei was sure in any other life she would be the one with highly sought-after bootleg DVDs.

"Let's go on a date. I _am_ in college; I should broaden my horizons, right?"

Minako's smile gave her no regrets.

(The sound of footsteps in the hallway, though, made her open her door and hit Yuuichiro again. Maybe next time she and Minako would meet at the dorms.)


End file.
